


he's not a match for you

by craple



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crush, M/M, Minor Description of Jason Todd's General Hotness, Unrequited Love, and i am a horrible person for writing this, and starfire is an honest to god sadist when she's in the mood, ask roy kay he'd definitely know, cause that tag needs to exist, everyone knows john is a genius, honestly, i still love conner though, poor conner is just not ready to face reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course. I’m aware. Roy showed me the pictures. Polaroid, was it?”</p>
<p>Suddenly all he wants is for the earth to split in two or a thousand of tiny pieces, simply for the pleasure of swallowing him whole. It doesn’t. He is never really that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's not a match for you

**Author's Note:**

> i am getting more and more incoherent; this is unacceptable. I NEED INSPIRATION. or else i'm going to start a porn of jason's abs in general. and thighs. _his thighs okay i can't_.

The first thing Tim says when he looks at the man standing next to Kory is “You’re not Jason,” which leads to a bunch of awkward things, like. Raised eyebrows and sceptical looks and knowing smile. Kory only gives him the last of the above. She tilts her head obnoxiously _cute_.

“And how do you know that?” she questions, and smiles. A set of sharp white teeth, flashing their perfection toward Tim in a way that can be said predatory. Tim fortunately does not flinch, simply crosses his arms over his chest, going for the defensive.

“He doesn’t have the right smirk,” Tim begins. “The eyes are not right.”

Kory turns to look. “His eyes are the precise same shades,” she says. Tim nods. “True, but he doesn’t have the right _expression_. In case you haven’t noticed, Jason is a very expressive man. He’s just hard to read.”

She hums in approval, then. Deep scarlet hair flowing despite already tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are bright and amused as she looks at him. “What else?”

Tim’s lips curled. “Fingers. Jason’s hands aren’t always in constant motion, but his fingers always do. Sometimes they twitch, or crossed over one another. It’s not a nervous motion – due to his smoking addiction, more like, or the nightly use of guns. Possibly both.

“His posture is not the same. Jason’s is more confident, more dangerous-looking than casual, you’d always know he’s dangerous but can’t figure out _why_ he is. You’d like him once the both of you talk, but the feeling is always there.”

“I take it you’re speaking from personal experience, then.” Kory states. Not a question yet it sounds like one. Tim shrugs. “It’s how I feel around him.”

Her grin is teasing and sharp-like. “Is it the abs that make you _look_?” and Tim’s heart races, though he carefully does not fluster like a teenage girl. “I went through a _phase_ –“

“Of course. I’m aware. Roy showed me the pictures. Polaroid, was it?”

Suddenly all he wants is for the earth to split in two or a thousand of tiny pieces, simply for the pleasure of swallowing him whole. It doesn’t. He is never really that lucky.

The only reason he doesn’t say _‘I hate you’_ is because, the last time he did, it sounded petulant and childish. Jason had laughed at Tim’s embarrassing flustered-self, curled a hand around the back of Tim’s neck to whisper in his ear how adorable he is.

“Can you guess who this is, though?” Kory asks again, poking the man looking like Jason on the shoulder. “He looks realistic enough to be Jason, personally, if you stop looking too long. Though, John wants the experiment to be _perfect_ , so I suppose this is a failure.”

“It’s really not, I mean. I probably pay _too_ much attention, so.” Tim fidgets. “Is it Roy? He has the built. I’m more inclined to guess Green Arrow, but Queen is taking vacation with Lance.”

Kory laughs. “No, sweetheart, this is Kon-El. Conner, say hello.”

Conner... doesn’t. Kory lifts a brow, touches her lower lip with a finger. “Oh dear, I think poor Conner is in shock. Turns out his crush goes way deeper than we’d anticipate.”

“Crush? Did he crush something? Wait, it’s Conner? I wasn’t aware it’s possible to change shape to be precisely the same with Jason’s body.”

Kory grunts. “True, I mean, it’s _Jason_. Even Dick – whose body I’ve seen intimately, in every sense of word – is not _that_ lithe. I’d rather choose Jason’s body over Dick’s any day.”

“That sounds so dirty I don’t even know.”

Kory smiles. “Yes, well, Jason is in the building, somewhere. Go bother him whilst I try to repair this young man’s poor broken heart.”

Tim shuffles, then stops. Looks at Kory timidly as he says, “Is he working out?” and Kory can’t help but laugh.

“Yes, dear, he is. Now ogle him in his room, I’m pretty sure he won’t mind taking his wife-beater off if you bat those pretty lashes of yours sweetly.”

Tim flushes, and scrambles off.

Kory pats Conner’s chest sympathetically. “Honestly sorry about this, love. I’m sure you’d find a nice guy somewhere else.”

 


End file.
